It's Complicated
by PutCleverUsernameHere
Summary: It's the last year of High School and Tootie outgrew Timmy long ago, It's just that Timmy hasn't outgrown her. No Flames but Constructive Criticism is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm going to begin this story with 2 separate chapters one on Tootie at 13 the other on Timmy at 15 after that I will continue the story in present day when both people are 17 and starting Senior Year in both of the preliminary chapters it will be third person p.o.v the rest of the story will be in first person unless otherwise stated, I hope ya'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: All Fairly Oddparents property belongs to Nickelodeon**

* * *

Tootie (age: 13)

A soaking wet girl of about 13 slams her bedroom door open. Dripping on the carpet the girl enters her pink room and closes the door softly and leans against it. Her violet eyes close cutting off budding tears and letting them traverse down her cheeks. As they do she thinks cynically 'Well at least I can't get any wetter.' Her deep purple eyes open and take in her room, covered in Timmy memorabilia and for the first since she can remember the smiling pictures of the buck-toothed love of her life don't comfort her. Instead the entirely new sense of revulsion washes over the young teen. She shakes her head and wonders for the umpteenth time why Timmy Turner throws water balloons at her whenever they cross paths. As she carries herself to her personal bathroom she turns to see her wet reflection.

Her catholic school girls outfit, the same design she's worn since she fell in love with it on the Halloween of her 10th year, is damp and clings to her skin in very uncomfortable places. Her hair usually shiny and bouncy in its pigtails is now hanging down dull and wet as a few errant strands stick to her face making her cheeks itch. Her eyes are red and blotchy after crying over the same boy she fell in love with at the tender age of 6. Unfortunately this is not a new image, the same boy, the boy that decorates her entire living space has been giving her this "water-balloon treatment" since she fell for him. She relatively calmly changes out of her damp clothes drys off with a towel and changes into a comfy pair of Chompy Pajamas and heads into her room.

The scene plays over and over in her mind as she lays softly on her Timmy Bed and buries her face in a Timmy Pillow. Again she walks alone on a desolate sidewalk heading to the park and again a loud voice that ever since that day in Kindergarten has given her chills shouts into the clear blue sky "Fireeeeeee!" A big red oblong object hurtles toward her face and smashes into her covering her in ice cold water. She shivers and looks over at the love of her life laughing and high fiving his friends, the tears immediately blur her vision as she turns unceremoniously towards home and stalks off leaving all thought of relaxing in the arms of her favorite tree and enjoying the shrieks of playing kids come from Dimmesdale Park. As she walks quickly away tears actively pursuing each other down her face she overhears her one true loves conversation. "That ought to get rid of her for a couple days anyway" says Timmy Chester a ratty dressed tanned boy with surfer hair and that's taller than the other two grins a shiny, braces grin. A grin that matches Tootie's to a T. He says "Yeah Timmy that'll teach her what's what." A.J, the smartest and shortest of the trio shakes his head looking at some sort of handheld scanner "By my calculations Tootie will be back in 2.3 days in order to, how do you put it Tim? In order to 'love up on you'." Tootie misses the rest of the conversation as she speeds along to her house.

The images and sounds from earlier in the day makes Tootie cringe and new tears come from her already red eyes. She sniffles looks around and adamantly stops crying, defying what her six-year old self wants to do with the Timmy Doll she has on her bed Tootie starts squeezing it's neck muttering curses she dare not voice out loud. Finally giving up, finding it extremely difficult to have the doll respond to her threats, Tootie throws the lovingly made toy onto the ground and starts shouting at a boy that isn't there. "WHY!?" "WHY?! Do you love HER!" Her voice becomes softer her previous statements still echoing around her room. "Why can't you love me Timmy? That's all I wanna know just why?" As if bolded by her requests memories that she buried out of denial sprout and take root in her mind. Memories of Timmy saying things about Trixie how she's "Beautiful" and "Pretty" and "Gorgeous" his words not her own and with stunning certainty she finally after so many years of her Timmy calling her names, and running away, and throwing everything from water balloons to Chompy memorabilia, long story, at her she finally understands. He's not perfect.

He's far from it. He's mean and selfish and rude, He's immature and dumb and beyond all of that he the love of her life is extremely,terrifyingly,annoyingly shallow. He is shallow, so much more shallow than anyone, even hormonal 13 year old boys, have a right to be and it's these things that finally break the glass wall in her mind that hidden the real Timmy for so many years and now that she's getting a good long look at who he really is, she finds that she doesn't love this boy at all. She doesn't really even like him as a person that much. As she picks up the doll that was thrown to the ground she numbly throws it away, because Timmy Turner is no longer worthy of any of her emotions and as she starts the long process of redecorating she makes a silent vow. A vow to never, EVER speak another word to Timothy Thomas Turner as long as she lives.

* * *

**A/N: OK so how'd I do? I hope you liked it and if you did then be sure to press those three special buttons Review, Favorite, and Follow and if you didn't well then still review and tell me what I need to work on. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm going to begin this story with 2 separate chapters one on Tootie at 13 the other on Timmy at 15 after that I will continue the story in present day when both people are 17 and starting Senior Year in both of the preliminary chapters it will be third person p.o.v the rest of the story will be in first person unless otherwise stated, I hope ya'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: All Fairly Oddparents property belongs to Nickelodeon

* * *

Timmy (age 15)

Timmy Turner has been free for the past 2 years. As he pedals as fast as he can zooming through intersections and gliding through turns Timmy smiles. No longer does he have to cautiously look around for the small figure of a girl with braces and pigtails as he speeds along on his bike he lets out a whoop as he passes THAT house. A house that has been all too silent for the past couple of years. Now without fleeing for his life everytime he saw HER he can focus on the girl he truly belongs with. Dressed in his usual baggy jeans and a baggy pink shirt that the wind whips around his slightly muscular figure green converse tied to his feel and his iconic pink hat that's crammed low over his brow. Timothy Thomas Turner speeds to where he'll know he'll find HER as he does every Saturday.

As Timmy speeds through one last turn he finally catches his eye on her. How can he not? Dressed in a white sundress that moves gracefully with the wind the slightly tanned perfect figure of Trixie Tang dominates his vision. Looking way more beautiful than any girl has a right to be Trixie stands there with sunglasses perched precariously on her perfect nose that hook around her perfect ears. How can somebody be allowed to be so frustratingly beautiful and yet so cold at the same time? He wonders for not the first time but for the life of him even without an answer he still pursues this beyond amazing girl. Maybe it's the way her shiny, black hair waves in the sun catching the light, or maybe it's the way her long perfect legs bend slightly at the knee keeping her perfect body upright. Maybe just maybe it's something much more profound as in how determined Timmy Turner is to be let in her heart, to find out her secrets.

As he nears her his bike basically automatically slows down as if even it cannot quickly move while in Trixie's presence. As he gets closer the bike slows more finally stopping right in front of her. Her face transforms for a split second into an ugly sneer before Timmy shake his head and it inverts back into it's original perfect self. He can just see her blazing blue eyes from behind her sunglasses and as he does he wonders why Trixie Tang hides behind them, quickly shaking the weird question off Timmy smiles. "Hey Trixie" the boy says lightly and predictably the girl doesn't answer, in truth she doesn't even acknowledge the guys presence, something Timmy is all too familiar with. So Timmy does what he has always done on every Saturday since his 14th birthday. He sits with the cold, unforgiving girl that is Trixie Tang and he talks, he talks of his week, and his parents, he talks of comics and video games and Vicky. But most of all he talks about HER about Trixie.

At the end of another wasted hour Trixie Tang gets up and walks back to her house,having barely listened to a word the buck-toothed boy said she walks gracefully back into her house. Another day's work complete. Timmy watches her go and pretends for just a second that she actually cares about the speech he just gave her. But he knows somewhere deep down that his words were as wasted as his time. As Timmy gets back on his bike he slowly makes his way back towards his house. Crossing paths with a different girl on his way there. Used to if he ever saw Tootie he'd have to head for the hills but now as she walks and while doing so does a better job at ignoring him then Trixie ever has he rides along side her. For the first time in 2 years Timmy Turner says something to Tiffany "Tootie" Khan. She doesn't even turn his way.

'Like Trixie all over again' he thinks to himself as he glumly makes his way home. Inside his room he looks at his assorted posters and lays on his bed thinking about just as to why girls seem to ignore him more often than not these days and as Trixie's ugly sneer flashes through his mind and Tootie's cold shoulder chills him more to the bone then Trixie's ever has Timmy Turner realizes something crucial. Maybe just maybe Timmy missed the sound of Tootie's voice and as Timmy's world starts to slowly crumble around he starts wondering what love truly is.

* * *

**A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed it next chapter we visit Tootie at 17 and begin the actual plot. As always be sure to press those three special buttons Review, Favorite, Follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Fairly Oddparents property belongs to Nickelodeon**

* * *

Tootie (17)

I wake up on the first day of senior year with a headache. Not a blinding one, thank God, but enough of one to be slightly annoying. I grunt in disapproval of my head and look around my room. Still pink, still covered in hearts of every shape and size but for the past 5 years that's all the decorations that have adorned my room. When I was younger I thought maybe I'd move my focus onto another guy, and I have multiple times in fact, It's just I've never had the same obsession that I had for the first one and that's probably a good thing. I hum as I get to work, changing clothes and making my bed.

When I get to the bathroom in order to brush my teeth I allow myself a few moments to stare at what puberty has turned me into. I'm not much taller around 5'2" and I top the scales at 110. My hair is in a long braid that I drape over my shoulder. My eyes shine bright and beautiful a strong violet that were finally given a chance to breathe after I got contacts a couple of years ago. My face has narrowed out giving me high cheekbones and dimples and my straight, white smile peeks at the world from beneath my lips, not a trace of metal on them. A combination of a slim waist and a generous chest give me what some might call an "hourglass figure" but honestly all I get from it is a hard time trying to find clothes that actually fit. Currently I'm wearing a white shirt with pink hearts and black peace signs covering it. It is a lower cut shirt and hugs my breast provocatively. Just thinking about walking in to school like that makes me blush so I zip up a pink hoodie in an effort to cover myself up, at least a little bit. My jeans are ripped in strategic places and pink vans cover my feet. After brushing my teeth, checking myself in the mirror one more time to make sure I'm not showing too much I leave grabbing my keys on the way out.

I jog out my house shooting quick byes to my parents and get into my well-loved 98 Mazda. I say well-loved because the poor things been through hell. I'm pretty certain the other owners used it for racing, as well as other things that are no more than annoying stains on my backseat now, and it doesn't help any that my friend Christy slams the door at the speed of light every time she gets in or out. As my small powder blue car somehow makes itself start and I drive out of my driveway and start toward the terror that is Dimmesdale High a bright pink 2013 Mustang speeds down the road narrowly avoiding hitting me in the process. I glare at the disappearing tail lights and growl low in my throat. As Timmy Turner turns down the street that would end up leading him to the school I start wondering for not the first time why I was ever in love with him. I drive responsibly toward my friend Christy's house and park outside. I honk twice and resolve myself to wait 5 minutes before honking again. Picking up a well thumbed book from where it was discarded in the back seat I decide to enter the world of Jane Eyre. I get to another chapter and look at the clock, 10 minutes have gone by and I honk 3 times, and a fourth long one. Several doors fly open spot my car look toward the house I'm currently still parked in front of and shaking their heads they shut their doors. Finally at 15 till my blonde friend decides to open her door and move to my car.

Wearing tight clothes, much more confidently than myself, Christy walks quickly to my car opening the door and slamming it with all the power her little body possess. Part of the reason I hang out with her is because she's the only senior that's actually shorter than me and she doesn't mind. She always says "As long as you love me darling." But other then that she's OK, she wears tight clothing mainly because like me she can't find anything that fits but unlike me she actually enjoys wearing this to school. Like her current ensemble which includes a t-shirt that clings to her curves and says "Kiss me I'm Irish" but thankfully isn't low cut, her jeans are so tight at this point they're more like leggings and her blue vans clash with her green shirt, not that she cares.

She looks at me for a couple of minutes waiting for my traditional comment on her attire. Not wanting to give her any fuel for her proverbial fire I turn to the street, restart my car and say "You aren't Irish" as I continue towards school. She smiles and says back "I am today sweetie." Her startling grass green eyes cut through the air between us and keep staring at me until I finally crack a smile. She smiles back putting her feet on the dash, getting my baby annoyingly dirty in the process, and putting her head against the window falling promptly asleep. I grunt in annoyance and honk once, jerking her from slumber. I dodge the pencil she throws at me and chuckle she grumbles and putting her feet back where they belong, on the floor, she watches as I drive into the parking lot of Dimmesdale High. I take in the all too familiar white building, looking like our old Elementary School, Dimmesdale High stood proud and gleaming in the morning sun, ready to torture a brand new class of Freshman. I glare at the building, and reluctantly park. Ready for my Last First Day of High School.

* * *

**A/N: How was the first chapter in 1st person? Next chapter we find out why Timmy was speeding. Until next time press those three special buttons Review, Follow, and Favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All Fairly Oddparents property belongs to Nickelodeon**

* * *

Timmy(17)

I don't want to get up. But then again I never want to get up. I love my soft covers and fluffy mattress but when my Aunt's voice barges into my room saying "Get up! It's time for school!" I know I have no choice. I roll out of bed, literally, my legs not yet awake enough to catch my fall I slam into the carpet with an almighty,Bang! "Ow." I say to the floor, before rolling over and looking at my ceiling. I groan at the prospect of getting up but again my Aunt's voice comes through the floorboards. "Timmy! I know you're up, don't make me send your Uncle up after you!" I hear her yell and then a gentler voice, which for some odd reason always sounds as if a laugh died in his throat and is only let out in small quantities, says "Please don't Timmy, I really need a good day this week." I groan again but reluctantly get up, I trudge into my bathroom and glare at my reflection trying to remember if I had taken a shower last night. Going for a yes I brush my teeth and get ready for school. I'm taller now around 5' 10" and thankfully a combination of track and baseball keep me in good shape. I pull on a pink shirt that pools nicely around my waist and my acid washed jeans that hang around my feet. Slipping on my red converse and a vintage Crimson Chin hoodie, it looks like the Chin's costume just without the giant chin, I head downstairs.

My Aunt and Uncle are in the kitchen. They both look quite...eccentric but they're good people. My Aunt has this whole pink color scheme thing going on, her eyes and hair are the exact same shade of bubblegum pink, she always wears a yellow blouse and black pants. My Uncle on the other hand has this green color scheme his eyes and hair are the same shade of mint green, and for some reason he insists on wearing a nice button down shirt and a tie even though from what I can tell he has never worked in an office a day in his life. I love them both no matter what the tend to look like, they both smile at me as I enter the kitchen and Aunt Wanda gestures to a steaming plate of eggs and bacon and I grin. As I sit she ruffles my hair, "How are you looking forward to your last year in high school sport?" She asks I chuckle "I can taste graduation." I tell her and Uncle Cosmo suddenly gets really excited "Ohhhhhhhhh" he says "Timmy this means that this year is when you need to tell the love of your life, you like her." I smile at him "Cosmo" I say, yes I do just call them by their names saying 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' out loud sounds weird to all of us. "You know I don't like any girls like that" I look at him exasperated. He gives me this smile that I'd call coy but since it's Uncle Cosmo I don't bother. He keeps smiling and randomly winking at me until my cousin starts crying from a room down the hall. Aunt Wanda's eye twitches a little before she says "Cosmo dear," He whispers to me, interrupting her "I hate it when she calls me 'dear' it's always bad news for me." She smiles at him and says "Go take care of Poof, will you?" He groans and gets up saying "Told you so!" As he walks out of the kitchen.

I laugh and eat, my Aunt starts asking awkward questions about the girls at my school, she's worse than Cosmo. She's trying to trip me up by naming a girl I have a crush on, I just eat my breakfast and ignore her. Until she had to say that name "Tootie" her mouth says and then all I hear is static, seems like my brain has suddenly decided to go on vacation, but still I squint my eyes at her and say "What about her." I try to keep all emotion out of my voice and unfortunately it doesn't work because her eyes widen and she suddenly becomes quite interested in whatever it is she's trying to put in her purse. "Nothing, nothing" she says and then starts smiling, I pretend I don't see it and get up from the table. I put my plate in the sink and head out the door saying "bye" and grabbing my key off the ring at the same time. I run and slide across my hood, which took a lot of practice and bruised butt to get right. It's a pristine, pink Mustang that I got brand new for my birthday last year. It purrs loudly under me and I speed out of my driveway and down my street, fast being the only speed my baby had.

I laugh and look at the mirror, my old pink hat hangs from it swinging to and fro. I haven't put it on since Sophomore year but this was different, this was Senior year. I felt like I needed it this year. I stopped at a light and took the hat off the mirror, adjust it to my head that's grown and cram it on like I used to. I speed through lanes and residence areas, barely even remembering that the pale blue blur I just passed was Tootie. Thinking of her I check myself out in the mirror, she used to love this hat, and thinking confidently that was no way part of the reason I put it back on. I cruise gently into the schools parking lot and barely stop. The gleaming white building that used to intimidate me as a Freshman just bores me as a Senior. I get out of my car squinting at the sun reflecting off the windows I grunt at the building and enter it preparing for my last year at this school.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, finally done and from now on I'm going to put the songs I listened to as I write the chapters and with this one it was a combination of Green Day, Nirvana, and Pokemon Theme Songs and as always press those three special buttons Follow,Favorite, and Review.**


End file.
